tf2_freakaniodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed Demon
Dare Danson better known as Speed Demon he is created by UndeadNinjabit on April 1st, 2018. His theme song is a instrumental song of the same name by Michael Jackson. Appearance He's wears Jungle Jersey, Black Leather Closed Digit Divulger,Transparent Trousers, and Forest Footwear He sometimes wears a black Death Racer helmet and the Merc's Muffler. But he prefers the Thrilling Tracksuit instead that he wears sometimes. His hair style is Pomade Prince Weapons He prefers Scattergun and the Soda Popper. If guns are not the option he had a access to Loose Cannon,Sentries and some mini gun. He uses TNT alot to solve problems. Personality He is very mean sometimes he complaints about, the food, the smell,the heat, the cold, the battles, and everything else. Joe always tell him that he need to stop being mean and complaint about everything. Be kind to scouts that are all neutral and sometimes good he can even help them out although his bones are thin. He is a trickster to every class and on April Fools Day he offer pranks on the Amazing Gracers but he does not do this alot because he will lose friendship to Joe He stays at the headquarters of the Amazing Gracers but he refuses to join for awkward reasons. Origin Dare does not remember his backstory when you talk to him he will shrug and leave. But if you talk Joe about Dare's Backstory well, Dare's Origin is not for the faint of heart ounce you heard it you will wish you haven't hear it in the first place. He was born a fusion clone between Trollscout and Unnamed Scout Demon (That has the ability to be fast at the speed of sound) created by a PRL Engineer as an experiment. Dare and other scout have been tormented by the engineer in order to make them super soldiers to fight off all the freaks. After this Dare started to freakout because he can't handle it. This angered the PRL engineer so much that he sentence. Dare to be trapped in the pit of despair. Dare will stay here ounce the experiments are done. But one day the PRL Engineer got a notice letter from Dr. Schadenfreude telling him to ended his experiments and terminate his super soldiers because he had a new project for him. PRL Engi sigh for his defeat and gas all 40 scouts except for Dare that he save him for last just about the Engi ended Dare's life the Amazing Gracer and their leader Joe came to the rescue. It was a fierce battle. The Engi was overpowered by Joe and he ran away not before pressing the button to self-destruct his laboratory. Joe took Dare by the side of his arms and the Amazing Gracers escaped just before the lab was destroyed. Joe wanted to see if Dare was all right but he was gone. Joe try searching for him but their was no luck. Dare have been loosing his mind so much that he became Chaotic Neutral if someone tries to talk to him, see him, attack him, and touch him he will attack for no reason. He did this for three years until he was found by Joe again after a close battle with Trollscout who bombed him along with the help of Magic Mann that cause Dares legs to be broken. The Joe will fix this if he eased Dare's memories and replaced it with fake one so Dare wouldn't have to suffer anymore so Joe did it. Dare had forgotten his bad memory and been training to become good being and a skilled fighter under supervision from the team. After he finished training, Joe ask him to join his team but Dare refuse for dumb reason but he will stay and be Joe's friend for now on. Today he is very happy with his new life helping other scout and solving problems with a bomb. He just now bought a motorcycle and was given the name Speed Demon. Powers and Abilities He is really a speed talker. But his is a skilled and excellent Daredevil. With superhuman speed he is faster with speed of sound but he is great avoiding obstacles like a skilled parkour. He has a big-range physical strength and use it to do kung fu. He can self electric uber charge to give him electric manipulation. He rides on a motorcycle with as build in sentries on each side of the wheels. Does have a slow self healing. Just like Trollscout (that he was DNA from) he can feign his death in a last ditch effort to escape, and in place of his body he leaves a decoy of himself with a sentry buster payload in place of the head that explodes, killing everyone in the vicinity. He hads the ability to see freaks using disposal of Mind Manipulation, Dare needs to mind-check whats so ever to save them from being mind controlled. He has fullbody costumes he can disguise himself as normal team classes or a TF2 freak, after got the right time he unzipped himself reveal his true identity before attacking. But someone came up or someone saves them from Dare. Dare can quickly puts back on his disguise and make a run for it in order to escape. Weaknesses and Faults He hads a big addiction to Bonk. He always likes Bonk. He always drinks Bonk. The bonk is his own comfort what matter he drinks it he get the pleasure he needs. That's why the Bonk made a easy trap for evil freaks who want to kill or capture him. He runs too fast sometime he is unable to remember how to stop so much that he looses control of his speed. This will cause him to lap around the world till he finds a way to stop. His healing is so slow that he need to find a safe place to hide from enemies who try to find him in order to make his healing go faster. His bones alot of small holes that able for to give him better speed and airflow but if someone breaks or hit to a wall or falls from a 9 story building on his bones, They will break easily and it will cause Dare alot of pain will relied on Joe or His Bike to help him escape. Trivia # IF YOU USE THIS FREAK, YOU MUST GIVE ME CREDIT AND TELL ME WHEN YOU USE HIM. # Both Trollscout and Speed Demon are bitter enemies # He is not afraid of Beast or Man # Vagineers attempt to avoid Speed Demon as long as they don't mess with him. # He is a Stunt performer and sometimes will perform for his friends. # He is a escape artists after learning escapology from a scout. # This Freak is NOT an April Fool Joke he is an actual TF2 Freak born on that day. # Dare favorite show is BraveStarr Category:Scouts Category:Chaotic Good